


One Piece Valentine's Day Event

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: To celebrate Valentine's Day, I opened up an event on tumblr where people could request characters, a romantic prompt, and a v-day theme! In this collection you will find 14 different romantic scenarios with 14 different characters from One Piece. Hope you enjoy! ❤
Kudos: 3





	One Piece Valentine's Day Event

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day Event Scenario [ 1 / 14 ] 
> 
> Prompt: “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater on Valentine’s Day.”
> 
> Theme: Secret Admirer
> 
> Pairing: Shanks x Fem!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Suggestive themes, dirty talk, Modern!AU

You awoke to the smell of breakfast.  
The aroma of bacon, cinnamon, and coffee filled your nostrils and, though only gaining consciousness mere seconds ago, your stomach rumbled loudly in hunger. With a deep yawn, you reached your arms high above you and your toes pointed forward as your body stretched to life. You winced a little as you came to realize just how sore you were from last night’s activities.

A smile stretched across your face as images of your passionate night together clouded your brain. Your relationship with Shanks was still so new, so exciting, and he proved to share the similar delirium in the enthusiastic ways he made love to you last night. He was so eager to please, yet undeniably experienced, and you had ultimately lost count just how many times he had brought you to that blissful peak, just as you had forgotten where your body started and ended as you spent the entire night tangled in his ardor. And yet with each fall, you only climbed back up the mountain, faster than your previous trek, eager for more, just as much as him. The two of you were utterly insatiable, only desiring to proclaim your adoration for each other in every physical sense imaginable. So much so, that you had not tired yourselves out until the early hours of the morning, just as the sun began to peak behind the clouds.

Looking over at the clock, you snorted. Breakfast at 1:13 PM. Rising out of bed, the chill of the open air made you shiver, so you quickly reached for the nearest item of clothing that was lazily piled on the floor in front of you. As you slid on the shirt, the intoxicating smell of him had you melting into the soft, cotton fabric. If the scent hadn’t given it away, you knew it had to be his sweater in the way it swallowed you, hanging loosely at your thighs. Looking for your panties was no easy feat, and you laughed out loud as your memory offered you a vivid visual of Shanks slingshotting them across the room with a goofy smile on his face. Even in his absence, he always knew how to make you laugh.

You quietly padded over to the bathroom, and as you passed the mirror, a bright red sticky note caught your attention. You reached for your spare toothbrush, haphazardly squeezed toothpaste across the bristles, and proceeded to brush your teeth as you studied the note.

My dearest, (Name). I believe you stole something of mine…  
I’ll forgive you this time, if you’ll be my Valentine?  
(It’s my heart, btw)  
\- Your Secret Admirer  
You nearly choked on the toothpaste and your cheeks began to ache as you fought back laughter all the while struggling to finish brushing your teeth. As you splashed water on your face, you shook your head as you struggled to compose yourself. Charming, good in bed, and a hopeless romantic -- how did you ever get so lucky?

You made way to the kitchen with joy in your steps and a bright smile on your face. As you drew closer, you could hear Shanks belting out the lyrics to You’re the Inspiration as he flipped over the bacon, a smile on his lips to match yours. You peeked from behind the corner, shamelessly admiring his exposed torso stretching out from grey sweatpants, along with the subtle red marks that littered the muscles along his toned back.

“Mornin’!” He piped, once aware of your presence, bringing you out of your thoughts, “Hungry? I hope so. I’ve cooked enough for a village.”

“Starving.” You grinned, taking a place at the table to munch on some toast. Another flash of red caught your eye. This time, a bouquet of roses. Shanks caught you observing them and shrugged nonchalantly, “Some rando dropped those off.”

“Hmm.” You stifled a giggle as your fingers delicately toyed with the soft petals.

Shanks placed a chaste kiss atop your head as he laid out your plate in front of you. His eyes remained on you as he sat down with his own plate and began eating. The two of you shared breakfast in comfortable silence, exchanging loving looks and cheesy smiles as you both devoured your meals, regaining your energies. Shanks’ intense stare never faltered, and you swallowed your food hard, “Do I have food on my face?”

He snickered, his warm smile giving you those all too familiar butterflies you were sure you’d never get over, “No. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

He pursed his lips, a hint of red tinting his cheeks.

“Tell me!” You pleaded as you were dying to know what could possibly have Prince Charming himself so flustered.

“It’s just…” His eyes gleamed under the fluorescence of the harsh kitchen light, “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater on Valentine’s Day.”  
Your entire body lit aflame at his confession. You were convinced you were painted red from head to toe as every inch of you burned, undoubtedly hot to the touch. He couldn’t hold back his pleased smirk at your reaction, all hints of his own previously flushed embarrassment receding once he realized he had you swooning, and you wanted to bury yourself under the table. This man was simply too powerful. Was he even real?

In an attempt to play it off, you coughed and replied casually, “Oh, is that today?”

He played along, “It would seem so. Why else would some weirdo be so persistent in giving you flowers today? Plus, I think he might have asked you to be his Valentine. Which, poor guy needs an answer soon, or he’ll be crushed…”

That ache in your cheeks returned, “Well, did this weirdo give you any clues as to who he is? I can’t exactly say yes to a stranger.”

Shanks brought his hand up to his face, toying with his facial hair, “Well...he was incredibly handsome. With an impeccable sense of fashion, might I add.”

You rolled your eyes playfully and rose from your chair, a heavy silence following the echo of worn wood scraping against the tiled floor. Shanks’ eyebrows raised in curiosity as you waltzed over to him, tapping his legs to encourage them closer so you could straddle his lap. Just as your arms snaked around his neck, his wrapped around your waist, hand resting shamelessly against your rear.

“Well, for a moment I had thought it was you...but it seems I’m mistaken.” You eyed down at him, offering your own teasing smirk, “Not when you are the epitome of fashion disaster.”

“Hey now! I can clean up when I want. And I got up early to get those flowers for y-!.”

Your head fell back as you laughed maniacally into the open air, “Aha, so it is you!”

He grinned and let his head fall against your chest with a dull thud, defeated, “Damnit. Well, you got me, love. What can I say? I’m smitten for ya.”

You blushed madly yet again, squeaking loudly as he grabbed a fistful of your ass in his large hand, “Agh, Shanks!”

“Mmm, say it again.” He crooned, locks of red hair tickling you as he reached up to trail his lips along the sensitive skin of your neck.

Giggles mixed with light moans escaped your lips as you craned your neck to give him better access, “Yes.”

“Yes what?” He whispered, bewitched by your scent and how incredibly soft your skin felt underneath his admiring lips. Just as his teeth began to graze, hungry to mark you in ways he knew you were crazy for, your words caught him off guard.

“I’ll be your Valentine.”

He jerked away quickly, startling the both of you. You were unsure how much time had passed before your words had clicked in his brain, but when it did, the enamored, child-like smile that bloomed on his face had you like putty in his embrace.

“C’mere.” He pulled you in for a searing kiss; the type that always left you breathless in the aftermath. His firm grip behind your head kept you steady against him, eager lips and tongue dancing with yours, not allowing you to pull away until you were patting him gently, a dire need for air.

Even as you pulled away, focusing on regaining your breath, Shanks continued to spoil you with his affections. You curled into his chest, allowing him to explore you as he wished, “So...what do you have planned for us today, my not-so-secret-admirer?” Your fingers danced along his heaving bare chest in seductive manners, hoping he had taken notice to the way your thighs clamped desperately around his waist.

“Well, I was thinking I’d take you out for a night on the town and then a romantic, candlelit dinner. But the way you’re looking at me right now…” He leaned forward, nose swiping yours, lips hovering just above your own, “I’m thinking I’d rather have you right here, giving you what you really want.” He bent his neck slightly to leave a tender kiss along your jaw.

“However you want.” Followed by your cheek.

“As many times as you want.” Then at last your lips, tugging on your bottom lip for good measure. His hips bucked up against you, and you could see the visible struggle within him to not take you right there in the chair. But you’d be sure to get the last one in.

“Then maybe dinner?” You smirked, though entirely breathless from the tension. You were helplessly enchanted by Shanks in the end.

He paused briefly, eyes flickering up at you mischievously, before crinkling closed with a light breath of laughter.

“Whatever my sweet Valentine wants.”


End file.
